


Trust You

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Trust, Trust Falls, Wall Attacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of papanorth's artwork about Tuckington and trust falls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Tucker hasn't tried a trust fall in a long time. He forgot they existed for awhile, until he saw Caboose running around doing it to everybody.

It gave him an idea.

First, he told the others about it. Sarge of course thought it was dumb, but did it to his shotgun. The fucking thing actually held him up to.

Donut did it to Lopez. The robot had caught him, which was a huge surprise. But Tucker thinks it's part of his programming.

Grif tried it on Simmons. The orange soldier only ended up squishing the other. They decided not to talk about it.

Carolina had only stared at the other aqua soldier before standing up, walking up to Kimball, and screaming trust fall. Kimball obviously caught her, no one wants to know what would happen if she didn't.

That's kinda a scary thought.

There was only one thing to do now. Tucker had been thinking about it all day, hoping it would work.

He was gonna do a trust fall on Wash.

He trusted the other man, a lot. A lot more than he should, but he couldn't help it. They were the closest out of everyone else.

But still, he was slightly anxious. What if Wash doesn't catch him? That would suck. He let's out a deep breath, banning the thought from his mind.

Walking to the training room quickly, already knowing that's where Washington would be, he freezes in shock.

Wash wasn't wearing armor.

And holy fucking shit he was hot. Like, hotter than the sun. And the sun is fucking hot. Obviously, you'd be dumb if you didn't know that.

Tucker didn't think Wash would be bleach blond, or have tons of freckles, the scars he kinda expected but still. That's one hot motherfucker.

“Captain Tucker? Are you okay?” The darker man rips himself away from the sexual thoughts into his head, and looks at the person who's talking. Palomo.

“Shut up, Palomo. Go… do something. Away. From me.” He rolls his eyes, waving the lieutenant off when he goes to hug him goodbye.

He fucking hates Palomo. So much. Like, more than Epsilon hates anything. Well, hated. Epsilon wasn't here, not anymore.

Tucker sighs annoyed at himself for being angsty. And walks closer to the taller soldier, trying to go unnoticed. He doesn't fail, which is kind of a shock.

Washington is fighting a wall. Literally, punching the shit out of a wall. It'd be funny if Wash wasn't bleeding.

The shorter man frowns, and almost runs to go see if the other is okay. But stops at the last second, remembering what he came here to do.

He waits till Washington is done, which was quicker than expected. The blond man wipes his blood away with something that seems to have dried blood all over it.

Tucker wonders how much Washington makes himself bleed. He decides to leave that conversation for another time though, not wanting to be an angsty bitch.

The darker man walks slyly over to the freckled man, smiling widely. Washington notices him then, and gives him a weird but wide eyed look.

“Hey Wash!” He exclaims, waving. The taller man furrows his eyebrows, but waves back slightly.

“Guess what!” Tucker demands. Wash squints nervously but let's out a soft, “What?” Tucker's smile widens dangerously, and he turns around closing his eyes.

“Trust fall!” He screeches, hearing the older man's squeak and feeling his arms move up. Fuck yeah! He knew he could trust Wash!

The shorter man starts to lean backwards, but doesn't feel Washington's arms behind him once.

Ah, fuckberries.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion, and he lands on his ass with a thud. Groaning in pain, he glares up at the man standing above him.

“Don't trust anyone.” Washington advises coldly, walking away. Tucker groans, asshole. Still hot, but an asshole!

“What the fuck, Wash?! You were supposed to catch me!” He yells after the other man, who freezes.

“I was? Sorry, maybe you shouldn't trust me.” He says dryly, the aqua soldiered man can basically feel the sarcasm. Prick.

“I hate you!” He calls after the other man, who snorts and continues to walk away. “Yeah, I know.”

Tucker sighs dramatically, and flops onto the floor. He's totally gonna make Wash check his rashes all the time now. And sleep naked. And be an intolerable dick.

Thanks, Caboose. Cockbite.

**Author's Note:**

> I love papanorth and their art is absolutely fantastic, please, I recommend you check them out! Thoughts?


End file.
